Tom Dupain
Tom Dupain ''' is the husband of Sabine Cheng and the father of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He and his wife are the owner of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. In "Weredad", when Cat Noir confesses that he's not in love with Marinette, Tom is akumatized by Hawk Moth into '''Weredad, a monstrous guard dog-man. Appearance Physical appearance Tom is a tall man with a large build. He has short brown hair, green eyes, sideburns and a mustache. Civilian attire Tom wears a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He wears a silver band on his ring finger. As Weredad Weredad is covered in light brown fur, has green and a dark brown and black area on his chest and claws. He also has vines wrapped around his wrists, waist and ankles. His mustache is larger. Personality Tom is passionate about his job and loves to share with his daughter. He also likes to play video games with Marinette and seems to be quite confident in his abilities as a gamer, saying his daughter learned from the best. He is protective of his loved ones, even courageously going against the mayor's authority when Chloé Bourgeois tries to convince Roger Raincomprix arrest Marinette in "Rogercop". In this same episode, he tells Marinette that passing the blame onto others is wrong, showing that he does not approve of selfish behavior. As a well-meaning parent, Tom will discipline his daughter or call her out on disobedient and troubled behavior. He also gets exasperated, frustrated, and disappointed in some cases, but he usually means well and doesn't hold a grudge afterward. While he can be intrusive sometimes, usually related to Marinette's crushes, he knows his boundaries. Caring about the well-being of others, Tom assists and comforts anyone, whether he is familiar with them or not, and he is very friendly and optimistic. In "Troublemaker", he is somewhat nervous in front of the camera, very protective when his family's privacy gets invaded. Tom has proven himself to be very brave on occasion seen in "Mayura", when he took part in the Paris Rebellion. When he was willing to defend the bakery and their home from Gigantitan. But according to Sabine, Tom has a habit of jumping to conclusions or making a big deal out of everything when he quickly assumed that Marinette was in love with Cat Noir or when things don't go well. As Weredad, he is overprotective and will become antagonistic when he assumes that someone is going harm or threaten his daughter. Abilities As Tom Dupain A baker, Tom can make multiple delicious foods like pastries and candies. He also knows how to play video games, which is a hobby he enjoys outside of work. He is really strong as he is able to pick up a three layer cake seen in "Befana" or his wife and Marinette with ease. As Weredad His strength increases and can attack with thorny vines that comes from his hand while the main one was used as a trap to prevent anyone from reaching the akumatized object and its prisoner. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bakers Category:Adults Category:Brown hair Category:Green eyes Category:European Characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Asian Characters Category:French Characters Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Parents Category:Light Blue Category:Husbands Category:Muscular Characters